The Deepest Feeling
by ranmaxakanee
Summary: Ranma must admit his deepest feelings, not only to everyone around him, but to himself. Will his love for Akane win over his ego and pride? Rated T for language... First fanfic, very 'newbie', but practice makes perfect...
1. Happosai's Request

_Disclaimer: I sooo own Ranma 1/2 … snap out of it … I wish though…sigh_

_Anyways I do not own the series Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters as mentioned: Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Genma, Dr. Tofu, Happosai, Ukyo, Ryoga/P-Chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Tatwaki and Kodachi Kuno, Sazuke, Asuza Shirotori or Mikado Sanzenin, Hikaru Gosunkugi, Pantyhose Taro and other weird but rather entertaining characters and I thank the heavens for Rumiko Takahashi, the rightful owner, for creating this wonderful story!!_

_(Oh that sounds so cheesy!)_

_Anyway, this is my first fanfic ever!! Not only of Ranma but of anything for that matter, so please don't be harsh if it's crappy or boring. Thanks ._

"**The Deepest Feeling"**

By Lorerom1218

**Ch.1- Happosai's Request **

(Tendo Dojo)

It was a peaceful day in the Tendo Dojo. Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome sat in their usual spot, as the light from the evening sun lit up their usual shogi match.

"Well, Saotome, it's a beautiful, peaceful evening for me to beat you today" said Soun.

"Well Tendo" Said Genma grinning. "It's a beautiful, peaceful evening to tell you that you're wrong."

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to a voice yelling "RAAAAAAAANNNNMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!". Something fell to the pond aside of them, making the water splash both Soun and Genma. A few seconds later, a pigtailed red-headed girl in a red Chinese shirt came out of the pond.

"Gosh Akane, you are so UNCUTE!!!"

The panda watched the red-head as Soun quickly rearranged their game of chess.

"Yeah, well maybe you'll think next time before messing with my P-Chan!"

"Check mate." Said Soun. Genma held up a sign that read "cheater".

Ranma got out of the water, yelling "Geez Ryoga, one of these days bacon-breath!! One of these days!!"

[Akane's room

Akane walked into her room with P-Chan in her arms. She sat down on her bed and conversed with her beloved piggy.

"What a jerk! I mean, who the HELL does he think he is?!?! Honestly! First ruining our wedding five months ago and now I find him trying to kill you, P-Chan! What a loser! Getting jealous of a pig... Why does he get like that anyway?… If I'm so 'uncute' and such a tomboy as he says."

"Bwee! Bwee!" Responded the pig. Akane placed the pig on the floor as got up and began yelling.

"I mean, honestly. IF HE DOESN'T EVEN_ LIKE _ME THEN WHY DOES HE EVEN BOTHER TO STAY HERE?!?!"

P-Chan could do nothing less than to sit there and watch Akane's blue aura grow around her.

"WHY DOESN'T HE MARRY HIS OTHER STUPID FIANCEES?" Yelled Akane as she breathed heavily.

"Well, it's not so easy dealing with your little boyfriends either, y'know…"

Ranma, back to his male form, was awfully calm with his arms crossed, lying against the wall by the door.

"And what the hell are YOU doing in my room!"

"Eaves dropping…" said Ranma as he cleaned his nails.

"Oh and you say it so calmly huh?!?"

"Well, at least I'm being honest! Oh and I also came to see if I can find something to eat for _dinner_" he said as he stared at P-Chan with hateful eyes.

"BWEE!!" screamed P-Chan as he jumped at Akane for protection.

"Oh yeah! Hide in _my_ Akane…. ahem mega blush I MEAN, AKANE!"

"Hmph…"Akane frowned and turned her face away from him. "Why do you care anyway? Don't you have _other _fiancées that don't own any pets? All I'm doing is protecting my P-Chan from your horrible hands!" Said Akane.

"Yeah, protect P-Chan my ass! So what, do you defend all your boyfriends too?!?!"

"He's just a pig! And what do you mean other boyfriends?!?!"

"Oh please Akane! Don't act stupid with me!" Ranma screamed...

"I, upperclassmen Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, also known as the blue thunder of Furnikan High, shall marry thee, Akane Tendo" Ranma said, imitating Kuno.

"Or what about 'Akane! Akane! I'm so lost without you Akane!'" he said, imitating Ryoga.

"BWEE!!!!!!!!" Ranma ignored the pig and continued his act.

He pulled down his eyes and sucked in his face, pretending to be Gosunkugi . "Hi Akane! If I do voodoo on you will you marry me?"

Akane stood there, speechless. _Is it that he truly cares about me?_

"And not to mention Kirin and that Toma brat with the stupid illusion sword and Shinosuke!!! Man I hate that jerk Shinosuke!! He actually said he loved you …. He actually though he could take you away from me… psssh"

Ranma stopped talking, realizing what he had just said.

"I-I—I mean, not like.. I… I was jealous or nothing… I mean who could actually fall for a tomboy like y----"

Akane's desk chair hit him right in the face. He had to mess it up. There. He did it again, him and his motor mouth. _Man, I really need to learn how to shut up._

"Just who the HELL do you think you are?! You stupid cross-dressing pervert!"

And so, she began imitating Ranma's aspiring lovers. "_Hiya!!! Shampoo marry Ranma yes_? Or what about _Ranma darling will marry me_ or _Ranma, honey, will marry me and we'll live off Okonomiyaki for the rest of our lives. _Not to mention the scribbled Panda and -"

BOOOOOOM

Akane was cut off by a loud sound. Suddenly something broke in from the walls of her room.

"AKANE!" Ranma exclaimed as he flew to save her and successfully grabbed her in his arms. A strange male figure appeared from the dust of the falling walls, carrying a small bundle on his left hand.

"Is that…" wondered Ranma.

"Happosai?" asked Akane.

"Well, well, well Saotome, we meet again…" the figure spoke.

"Pantyhose?!?! What the hell you doin' here?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too…" He lifted the old man on his left hand. "Happosai here… well he said the only way he was going to change my name was if I brought some girl to him…" Pantyhose stated with a grin.

"No, HELL no. Uh-uh, there's NO way you're taking me for that old shit's perverted thoughts." Ranma set Akane down and took his battling position.

"Wow… aren't you cocky, Saotome? I didn't come for you… I came for _her._"

Pantyhose grabbed Akane with an unbelievable speed and headed out the hole in the wall.

"No!! Wait!! I—I'll go instead of her! Put her down, jerk! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Sorry Saotome, if Akane is the one Happosai wants, Akane is the one Happosai gets…" Pantyhose grabbed a bottle of cold water from his belt and splashed it over himself. Soon his demonic form took over and began his way off.

"No way! You ain't taking my Akane, you ass!" Ranma jumped to kick the demon, but with only a punch from Pantyhose, he flew across the sky and landed in the ki pond.

"Ranmaa!!!!!" Screamed Akane as the demon flew away.

**Author's Note: **

_Ok I know this pretty much sucks but as I said, this is my first fanfiction ever so yeah… Well if this bored you I already uploaded the second chapter… it gets better I promise!! The whole point of this fanfic is for it to be WAFFy so it will get very WAFFy… eventually D Hope you liked it!_


	2. The Attack of the Deepest Feeling

**Disclaimer: **_Again, I wish I owned Ranma 1/2 and so do another 100,000,000 people… so yeah. I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters… they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I thank her for letting me burrow them.. That's **if**I have her permission ._

**Ch.2 The Attack of the Deepest Feeling**

(Tendo Dojo Garden)

A soaked Ranma-chan jumped out of the pond. "AKANE!!!"

By the time she tried to rescue Akane, they were already gone.

_I can't believe it._ Ranma was seriously starting to get worried about all the mess. _I put all my strength into that kick and he just pushed me away, like I was nothing. How the hell did he do that?_

She looked down to the floor in defeat, but found a piece of paper. It read:

**If you ever want your Akane back, come to my lair by tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you bring all your friends along… you really **_**are **_**going to need help. If you come any later than sunset, you can forget about Akane.**

**-Pantyhose Taro**

_This is weird… If he really wanted Akane to be kidnapped he wouldn't have left a note saying where I could find them. _Ranma walked into the training hall, soaked.

"AKANE!!! OH AKANE! MY BABY GIRL!! OOOOH." Soun Tendo cried helplessly. The whole family was inside the training hall.

_This jerk has his whole scheme planned out! If it's not Akane he wants, then—_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt two hands grabbing on to her chest.

"Oh my pig-tailed girl! Thou shall not worry, for I, Tatewaki Kuno, will be here to protect and defend thee. Oh my red-headed beauty, I lo--"

Kuno stopped talking as Ranma's fist slammed to his face.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Oh my dear Ranma, I invited him" said Nabiki, standing by the dojo entrance. "Kuno-baby here was just telling me he could help you defeat Pantyhose…"

"What?!? You thought I needed help… and you called Kuno…" Ranma as she took off her fist from Kuno's face, sarcasm in her voice. "Wow Nabiki…"

"Ah, my pig-tailed goddess, do not fear. I am certainly not going to let that purple-haired freak take my lovely Akane Tendo from me!"

_Your Akane Tendo?_ Ranma thought to herself. _Ha ha, you wish._ Then she kicked Kuno right in the face, knocking him out.

"Heaven only knows what that man wants to do to her, Ranma, you'll have to hurry," said Kasumi, as she walked into the dojo.

Ranma started imagining Pantyhose trying to have his way with Akane. His poor defenseless ex-fiancée could not do anything than to scream for help 'Ranma! Help me! Ranmaaa!!!'

"Aaah!" screamed Ranma in horror, snapping out of her creative imagination. "Quick Nabiki, we have to get there… NOW!"

Ranma started running her way out of the dojo until her face hit a stick right by the door. Funny, that stick wasn't there before…

"Now son-in-law, just where do you think you're going?"

And there was Cologne, standing on her stick like always, carrying a golden tea kettle, full of hot water.

Ranma stood up with an outstanding speed. "Well, I'm going to go save Aka--- I mean, I'm gonna get my debt set with that jerk, Pantyhose. What else does it look like I'm doin'?"

"Now, now boy, how are you going to do that? You saw what happened when he took Akane, you're nothing compared to him. If he beat you so easily last time what makes you think he won't do it again?"

Ranma sat back down, confused. He hated to admit it, but the mummy was right.

"Unless…" Cologne continued.

"Unless what?!?" Ranma yelled at Cologne. "Come on, spit it out!"

"There is a secret attack that has been passed on the Amazon tribe from generation to generation. My great grandmother taught it to my grandmother, she taught it to my mother, and my mother taught it to me." Explained Cologne, as she poured the hot water over Ranma.

"Well that's like a hundred thousand year timeline right there" explained Nabiki, not surprised. Hell, she never got surprised with anything that didn't have to do with money.

"Nabiki!" yelled Kasumi. "You have got to respect your elders."

"This attack," resumed Cologne, "is the strongest martial arts technique my eyes have ever seen. It comes with great power, thereby, the person who performs it has to be of great strength, as I know you are Ranma."

"So what is this attack all about" wondered boy Ranma.

"It is called the Attack of the Deepest Feeling. Whoever performs it must have his mind concentrated ONLY in that thought that wakes him up every morning, the thought that keeps him going every day, the thought that lies deep within that person… the one he can't live without."

"Well that's easy!" Ranma exclaimed with a smile that expanded from ear to ear. Then it vanished. "Wait a second, why would you want to help me? There's a catch to this, isn't there? You probably want to make me marry Shampoo or somethin'!"

"Actually no, son-in-law, my only catch is to see if you're strong enough to handle it, not only physically but mentally as well. I will not let Shampoo marry a weenie like you after I saw what happened with Pantyhose."

"Who the HELL are you calling a weenie?!?" Ranma screamed.

"Well obviously you, Ranma" said Ryoga, standing right next to the unconscious Kuno. He smiled as his fangs showed.

"Hey there piggy, what'cha doin' here? You get lost or something? I wouldn't be surpri----"

Ryoga jumped, and both his feet just happened to land on Ranma's face.

"Wow Ranma, how sad it is that you laugh at a time like this. The Attack of the Deepest Feeling is nothing to be kidding around with," said Ryoga, in a serious tone that was getting kind of scary. He jumped to the side, off Ranma's face. "Have in mind, Ranma, that I am not doing this to help you in any way, this is all for Akane's sake."

Ranma stood up as if nothing had happened (as always).

"What the hell does that mean?" Ranma exclaimed.

"It means that you're going to need someone to practice with… and I would be the perfect opponent."

"Opponent, please… I don't need any _improvement_." Ranma stated with his usual cockiness.

"RAANMA!!!!!!!" Mr. Tendo's demonic form yelled, knocking Ranma off his feet.

"Okay, OKAY!! I'LL TRAIN!"

Ranma got back on his feet. "Well Ryoga you never give up do ya? Every time I kick your ass you get up and fight me again."

"We'll see about that." Ryoga stared at Ranma with a threatening look, as he grinned.

The garden of the Tendo Dojo was only lit by the moonlight. The Tendo family and Cologne were watching the fight that was about to take place. There stood Ranma, face to face with Ryoga. All of him was concentrating in only one thing: Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Hey, Cologne pretty much said he needed to think of something he loved right? Something that made him happy. Well, he was taught since he was born that the anything goes school was the way to go. There was nothing in the world that he loved more than practicing martial arts… or was there? Maybe there was something else, maybe _someone_ else. Maybe Ak—

"Hiya!" yelled Shampoo as she clung onto Ranma, making him unable to move. "Nihao, Ranma! Shampoo come to cheer Ranma on fight! Ranma fight for Shampoo!"

"Say whaa…?" Ranma exclaimed, as he squiggled trying to get off from Shampoo's arms.

"Ranma fight to become strong man for Shampoo!"

"Sure, whatever, can you let me go?" asked Ranma, trying to get his mind back to martial arts. Shampoo let him go and went next to her grandmother.

"Alright Ranma, ready to get your ass kicked?" asked Ryoga. "May I do the honors to begin?"

"Please do so…" Ranma grinned.

"Here we go". Ryoga started running towards Ranma quickly. "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Ranma jumped dodging the attack as Ryoga's index finger made the floor break into small pieces.

"Oh please Ryoga… Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!!!!"

Ranma's continuous punches made Ryoga fall to the floor.

"Opponent my ass, pig-boy". Rama giggled.

"Ryoga, come here!" yelled Cologne. Ryoga stood up and obeyed. She poked him on the head a few times with her stick, and then told him to go back to his spot.

"Grandmother, what you doing?" asked Shampoo in wonder.

"I made a temporary depression, Shampoo dear," answered Cologne. Shampoo's face looked confused. "You see, the first thing Ryoga thinks of will be turned against him. Like that he'll be able to use the Shi Shi Hokodan technique and it won't be easy for Ranma to win."

She approached Ranma and she explained. "Son-in-law, you have to stay focused the whole time. When Ryoga attacks you, think of that deep thought and say it out loud"

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Ranma. "You never told me that you had to say it aloud!!"

"Otherwise, it won't work. You must yell it out." Cologne continued as she turned to Ryoga. "Now Ryoga, think of Akane!" She said as she moved out of the way. She knew what was coming.

Ryoga started thinking of his love, when suddenly everything in his illusions started going wrong

(Illusion)

_Ryoga appeared inside the Tendo household, in a nice suit, holding flowers and a box of chocolates, as well as a golden ring in his other hand. Today was the day he confessed his true feelings to Akane._

_He ran up to her room and knocked on the door… there was no answer, so he decided to go inside. To his surprise he found Akane and Ranma… _

"_Ryoga?" asked Ranma, holding __**his **__beloved Akane in his arms._

"_Ryoga, what the hell are you doing here?" Akane asked, with a very rude tone._

"_Well I just came to--"_

"_Can't you see we're kind of busy? Get lost, won't you? You seem to be pretty good at that." _

"_But I just--"_

"_Go away Ryoga, how __I hate your guts__!"_

_Ryoga just felt his heart break into a thousand pieces, his knees shook him down to the floor. His worst fear had just happened right before his eyes. He felt a pain he had never felt before, way worse than a punch or a bruise. This kind of pain was unbearable, unbelievable. He couldn't help but stay there, looking at the floor, sinking in his depression._

_He looked up and saw Ranma right in front of him, grinning._

"_See? Told ya, bacon breath! I kick your ass and you come back, beggin' for more!". Ranma laughed hysterically as every giggle Ranma let out hit him in the chest like bullets. He had finally reached the depths of depression._

(End Illusion, back to the Tendo Dojo Garden)

"RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" yelled Ryoga.

Ranma couldn't see his face, it was all dark all of a sudden. _What the—_

"Here we go" said Cologne with a smile.

"RANMA SAOTOME! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!!!!!!!" Yelled Ryoga as the fury of that very thought of Ranma and Akane took over his whole body, and in his hands a small ball of energy was growing larger by the second.

Cologne yelled "NOW RANMA, THE THOUGHT!!"

Ranma's fist closed, so did his eyes. He was concentrating on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. He had been trained his whole life to follow the legacy of this school. He was so good at it… he had never lost a fight in his entire life. A white glow started to surround him. His muscles started to harden, his arms, his chest… He felt as strong as he never felt before. The glow grew bigger and bigger and Ranma's eyes became a completely white. His breath was getting heavier, his muscles tighter. His pigtail floated over his head now and his clothes were starting to rip. It was like the glow of white light was pushing him up to the sky and yet his feet were still on the ground. _Martial arts, martial arts…_

"Take this … SHI SHI HOKODAN!!" screamed Ryoga with an anger that he had never felt in his life.

"The attack of the deepest feeling…" Ranma mumbled. As the ball of energy approached Ranma he yelled "ANYTHING GOES SCHOOL OF MARTIAL ARTS!!!!!!!"

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

The glow of white light could have been seen all over Japan. The Tendo family, Cologne and Shampoo had to cover their eyes as this white light was starting to blind them. Then it was all over. Both Ranma and Ryoga laid on the floor.

"Hiya!" Shampoo ran to Ranma's rescue. He managed to get up on his own, but Ryoga was definitely seeing stars.

"I-- I" Ranma wondered as he saw Ryoga knocked out on the grass right before him. "I did it… I DID IT!!!" Ranma laughed hysterically as he tried to avoid Shampoo from jumping on him.

"No… you didn't," replied Cologne. "What a disappointment..."

"What do you mean disappointment, you old ghoul!! I just beat the shit out of Ryoga!" Ranma was pretty pissed.

"Yes, but that lame excuse of a 'feeling' is not going to defeat Pantyhose, boy. It has to be a _real_ feeling, a deep feeling. Not just anything you love, it has to be what you love most. With that excuse you're _never_ going to save Akane, and by the time you figure out what that feeling you've been looking for is, it'll be too late and she will be gone. If you don't want that to happen, you better think the whole way until we get to Pantyhose." Cologne walked away.

Ranma fell back on the floor, confused, and to find that Cologne was right… again. Yeah, he loved martial arts, but that wasn't what he loved most.

"Hiya… is ok Ranma just think of Shampoo" Shampoo said, trying to hold him, but Ranma moved over, his face all dark now. He was so sad at this point he could perform the Shi Shi Hokodan attack perfectly.

"Not now, Shampoo" he mumbled as he got up and walked away, to pack his things for that trip to Pantyhose's lair.

**Author's Note:** _I hope this chapter was a little more entertaining than the last… I hope I got the attacks right, since I don't speak Japanese. Thanks for reading._


	3. Not a dream, a nightmare

_**Disclaimer: **__I know, I know… I don't own neither Ranma 1/2 nor its characters… quit rubbing it in, won't cha?_

_Thanks for the reviews!! They inspire me to keep writing! Keep them coming… I know there's only a few but they do mean a lot to me :)._

**Chapter 3: Not a dream, a nightmare…**

The place was black…

The heart was shattering into pieces…

And the pain of it all…of how each piece fell off his chest…

One…

… by one…

… by one.

"Ranma! The only reason I let you have her is because I thought you would take care of her!" Exclaimed the eternally lost boy.

_Ryoga?_

"Ranma Saotome, how dare you let thy fierce Akane Tendo be kidnapped? You ought to be ashamed of yourself"

_Kuno?!_

"Ranma my boy, and you dare call yourself a martial artist" The panda was talking…

The panda was talking?!?!

_Pop! No!_

"RANMAAAA!!!!" The blue-ish demon with the long tongue exclaimed. "Not only do you have to pay for that hole in the wall, but you let him take my baby girl!"

_Mr. Tendo! Wait…. I…_

"Oh my…"

_Kasumi!_

"Heh… I'm not surprised. You know you _did _put my baby sister's life on the line once already…" The short haired brunette laughed, counting the yen in her hand.

_Fuck off Nabiki!_

"Haha! I guess my voodoo worked after all!"

_Gosunkugi you asshole!_

"I would have taken sooo much better care of her if she would have stayed with me in Ryugenzawa…"

_Sh-Shi-Shinosuke!!_

"After all, you are half girl, so I wouldn't expect any better…"

_Toma?!? What the-_

"We would have lived happily ever after if it wasn't for you."

_Kirin!_

"Well, at least I still have her panties!" the old man smiled happily, hugging the underwear.

_Happosai! Give those back, you freak!_

"Hiya! Finally! Violent girl gone" the blue haired girl danced around in victory.

_Shampoo!_

"B-But… Shampoo! I'm your husband! Your knight in shining armor! The father of your chi-OOMPH"

_Mousse?!?!?_

"Shampoo no talking to you" Stated the Amazon with her fist on the duck-boy's face.

"Ranma-honey! Finally! I guess this breaks up the engagement! This means I-" The okonomiyaki chef was interrupted by the annoying laugh of the black rose.

_Ukyo! No it doesn't mean that…._

"Ahahahaha! Ranma darling! I'm so glad! So you really don't care about that peasant!"

_Kodachi, no! I can explain!_

They all started yelling at the same time. Ranma, for some reason couldn't speak. He suddenly felt his heart stop when everyone stopped talking and his fiance's figure came out of the shadows.

"So it's true then…" Akane mumbled.

_Akane, no! None of it is true! I'm so sorry!_

"Got anything to say in your defense, Ranma?"

_Yes! Akane, I… I…_

"Guess not…"

He saw her beautiful figure walk away from him when he couldn't manage to speak. Everyone else started blabbing again… some were trying kiss him; others were trying to kill him…

When he was pulled into the crowd of people, between hugs and kicks he finally managed to speak.

"NO!! AKANE WAIT!!!"

She kept walking…

"AKANE, PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE ME"

Her figure disappearing…

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I—I… I LOVV… I LOVE…"

She was gone…

"AKAANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screamed sitting up. He quickly raised his hands to his sweaty face, pinching himself to see if he was really awake.

"It was a dream…" he giggled. "IT WAS ALL A DREAM!!"

Ranma laughed hysterically until he was interrupted by a punch on his head. The panda held up a sign that read 'Shut up! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!' Then the sign turned over and read 'Dumbass…'

Ignoring the panda, Ranma mumbled, "If it was all a dream then… then… THEN AKANE IS STILL HERE!"

He quickly ran out of his room, down the hall. He finally reached Akane's door and slamming the door wide open he yelled "Akane...!"

_Fuck…_

…she wasn't there…

_sigh So that wasn't a dream…_

He slowly walked over to his fiancee's empty bed. He then lied down and hugged the pillow as if it was Akane herself.

_I should have told her when I had the chance…_

He sat up on the bed, facing the wall as anger started growing inside him.

"I'm so…" He was trying to hold back the tears.

Were they tears of anger or of depression?

"I'm so…"

What was going on? Man, he really _was_ feeling like shit…

"I'm so… I'm so FUCKIN' STUPID!" He screamed as he punched the wall with all his might, making a hole in the wall… Who cares? He was going to have to pay for the other big ass hole anyway…

He sighed, leaning his head to the wall.

He was… weak.

"Akane…"

_**Author's Note:**__ I know, it was a bit our of the story BUT its changing Ranma's attitude towards Akane, so it doesn't seem like he changed out of nowhere… pretty smart huh? Yeah I know…_

_Just kidding! Thanks for reading everyone! Chapter 4 (back to the story) coming soon!_


	4. Kill Ranma?

_**Disclaimer**__: They all belong to Takahashi the Great..._

_OH! How thy reviews inspire thy author…_

_Keep 'em coming peeps …_

_Oh by the way if you guys have seen the "Tendo Family Christmas Scramble" (OVA 2) then you'll understand the flashback… if you haven't you can skip the flashback, won't change the main point of this chapter anyway_

_Oh, also… this is the same night as the chapter before, just from Akane's POV..._

**Ch. 4 Kill… Ranma?!**

The night was cold and the breeze made her hair tickle her forehead, causing her to wake up. She opened her big brown eyes to find herself tied up in panty hoses… which, by the way, didn't smell very clean…

_Damn… so it wasn't a dream._

Akane sat up, shivering from the freezing air of the night sky coming from the window. She was in a dark, empty room that gave her the hibbie-jibbies.

_sigh Ranma… where are you?_

She then remembered a similar time, when she was kidnapped by Kirin with his seven lucky gods' bullshit… that time he'd rescued her. He always rescued her. But why? One way or another, no matter how many times they fought… when it came to the real thing they were always there for each other.

But would he really come rescue her this time? The engagement was off, so there was really no point of him going to her rescue…

… And if it was a girlfriend he needed… man he had lots of those.

She could never really compare herself to the others anyway…

_Shampoo is so sexy to him; Ukyo is 'Ucchan' and Kodachi…well… uh…_

(Eh… no one cares about Kodachi anyway…)

The words repeated themselves over and over in her head

_**YOU'RE UNCUTE! UNSEXY! TOMBOY! **_

"Why you…" She groaned…

She struggled, trying to get them out…

_**YOU'RE FACE MAKES ME SICK!**_

_**YOU'RE BUILT LIKE A BRICK!**_

_**YOUR THIGHS ARE TOO THICK!**_

"Ranma, you…" Her eye was starting to twitch…

The usual blue aura started forming around Akane as she remembered their last Christmas party and what Ranma told her when they were decorating the dojo. After all, that time he had picked her to help him over Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi…

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Nah.. Actually, I'm really glad that I asked you…" said Ranma as he walked up to her._

"_You are?" Akane asked as her lips created a smile and she felt all fuzzy inside._

"_Oh yeah…look at it!" He said, playing with the arrangements of the over-decorated Christmas tree. "Jelly green giant meltdown, if you'd been cooking we'd all be in the hospital by now…"_

"_So __**that's**__ why you asked me to help you!"_

_And there came our dear friend the blue aura..._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Ranma you… you… YOU JERK!!!" She screamed with all her might.

"So-rry… Gee, I didn't know you were that touchy…" Pantyhose walked in the dark room holding a small lamp.

"You asshole! What did I ever do to you?!" She yelled and squiggled, trying to untie herself.

He kept walking…

"Hey, jerk! I'm talking to you! If you're going to tie people up in panty hoses you could _at least_ wash them first! "

"Quit bitchin', will ya? I brought you food…" He sat down next to her and untied the knots. Then he handed her a bowl of noodles.

"Yeah… uh… thanks…"

Akane just ate her food quietly. She felt uncomfortable when she noticed Pantyhose's gaze upon her. Then he giggled.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" She scowled.

"Oh, nothing… I don't blame Ranma" He smiled. "You _are_ pretty damn cute…"

"What do you mean?" Akane blushed. "How does Ranma have to do with anything?"

_Well I'm here because of him and Happosai… Happosai?!_

"Wait? Where's Happosai?" She asked, looking around for the freaky little man.

"Oh… I don't know… probably out there, stealing people's underwear or something…" He responded.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!?! This whole mess is his fault in the first place!" She screamed. "It is his fault, isn't it?"

He laughed as he slowly rose to his feet. "Heh… Happosai didn't want you..."

"Huh!?"

"He wants Ranma…"

"For what?!?!" Akane exclaimed.

"Oh poor little innocent Akane…" He sighed. "Happosai said the only way he would change my name to something a little more decent was if I killed Ranma Saotome…"

"WHAT?! You want to kill Ranma?!?" She screamed with tears forming in her eyes. Just the thought alone of Ranma ever leaving her…

"Hmm… The only way I could get Ranma to come all the way over here is by you… you're my bait… get it now? He'll fight way harder to protect your life than his own…" Pantyhose grinned. "…duh."

Akane's heart froze and she felt as if the whole world was coming down on her.

"I _am_ invincible anyway, I just wanted to make it seem a little more entertaining… you know? It's gonna be the last battle the cross-dresser is going to fight before he dies… might as well make him enjoy it."

"Why you…" she whispered.

"…YOU COCKY SON OF A BITCH!" She was burning with fury. "Don't you dare touch my Ranma, or I'm going to make you regret you were ever born!"

Akane raised her fist in anger, right to Pantyhose's face. Unfortunately, the demon boy caught her fist in mid air, twisting her whole arm. Akane screamed in pain when he threw her back down to the corner of the room.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls…" He stated, making his way out of the room. "But you can stay here and freeze your ass off for the rest of the night!"

The door slammed shut.

Akane just cuddled in a corner of the cold, dark room. She hugged her knees and rested her head upon them with tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Ranma, if I would have just told you when I had the chance… Oh Ranma… I.. I…_

Why bother? Ranma probably wasn't even thinking about her… He was probably dead asleep on his futon next to a snoring panda…

Funny, how Akane didn't know Ranma was _awake_, on _her_ bed, and he couldn't think of anything else _but_ her.

"Ranma…"

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the crappy chapter! Or at least I thought it was crappy anyway… But I couldn't think of another way to explain the truth… I know I'm making Pantyhose seem like a straight up asshole, but I don't really like him anyway so yeah…_

_Ch. 5 coming soon!!_

_That is when all characters come in…_

_And I mean ALL…_

_Well all I could think of anyway…_

_P.S. I used the word hibbie-jibbies!!! Isn't that cool?_


	5. Speak the truth, old man

_**Disclaimer:**__ Takahashi-sama, I know they're yours…_

_Sorry for the delay!!! I really am! I just had tons and tons of homework lately and I had to analyze a 43 paragraph essay and chart it twice so they were 86 in 2 hours… but let's not get into school life._

_The whole point of that is that my fingers hurt :/_

_Anyway, on with the story. _

_P.S. Keep the reviews coming people!! They make me happy :)._

**Chapter 5: Speak the truth, old man…**

"_NO!! AKANE WAIT!!!"_

_She kept walking…_

"_AKANE, PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE ME"_

_Her figure disappearing…_

"_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I—I… I LOVV… I LOVE…"_

_She was gone…_

"_AKAANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Ranma screamed, sitting up. The poor, sweaty child… once again the horrible dream of losing Akane was driving him out of his mind. Maybe he wasn't going to be able to save her…

He was distracted when he heard voices from the floor below.

_Oh God…_

"Ohohohohoho!! Behold the black rose! Ranma-sama! Where are you my love?"

_Oh damn…Not Kodachi…_

"Where Ranma? Shampoo bring husband breakfast ramen"

"Shampoo! I'll eat that ra---"(water splash) "Quack"

"Ramen for Ranma. Mousse go home…"

"Oh Ran-chan!" He could now hear Ukyo's voice "Come get your Okonomiyaki"

_Oh, crap_

"Wherefore art thou, my Akane Tendo?"

_Why the hell is Kuno here?!?_

"Shut up Kuno! Akane doesn't even like you"

_Oh I guess P-Chan showed up too…_

"And who are you to speak such blasphemy to the all mighty Tatewaki Kuno"

"Get a life Kuno"

"Silence, devian! I shall put you back in your place" "Da da da da da!!!!!!!"

"Bakusai Tenketsu!----(water splash) BWEE!!!!!"

"Charlotte! My cute little Charlotte!"

_**What the fuck?!?!**_

"Oh my… everything is wet now… will you help me clean Dr. Tofu?"

"Oh… Kasumi! How strange for us to meet here of all places… heh…"

"Saotome, what are all those people doing in my home"

"I have no idea Tendo"

"Never fear, Sasuke is here!"

"Oh meow bride Shampoo!"

_C—CA—CAT?!?!_

"You all lose!"

_Card King?!?!?_

"What a ho, what a ho!"

"Happi… have you seen my son-in-law?"

"If you want to know it will cost you five thousand yen"

_DAMN!!! What the hell are all those people doing here?!?_

Knock knock.

"Ranma?" A sweet voice called. "Will you open up, dear?"

"Mom!" He quickly opened the door and hugged her. _sigh_

"Oh dear. Ranma, you should come down there… there are all those people waiting for you" His mother stated as she gently stroked his hair.

"What?!?!" He ended the embrace. "Nope. Nuh-uh. No way… Do you have any idea of who those people are down there? Half of them are trying to rape me and the other half is trying to kill me!"

"Well the note said you would need your friends so we contacted them as soon as we could"

"Ma… how can I put this… THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!!!"

"Look, dear. Just get dressed and think about it ok?"

"Nope… I can save Akane on my own. I've done it so many times before and ain't nothing stoppin' me now." _Akane is __**my**__ fiancé. If anyone is going to go save her it's going to be me._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Nodoka closed the door behind her and walked back down the stairs. Everyone silenced and looked at her hoping Ranma would follow…

Yeah, right.

"_sigh_… He doesn't want to come down."

"Why that little!! ARGH!!! I'm gonna make that boy o'mine come down and face it like a man!!" screamed Genma.

"Now that I think of it… you're right, dear…that's not very manly…" stated Nodoka as she pulled out her sword.

"Now, now Mrs. Saotome! Er…Let's not go to extremes… please put yo-your s-sword away!" Panicked Soun.

"Please, you amateurs… I know how to make him come down… but it won't come cheap…" Stated Nabiki while holding out her hand. "Ten thousand yen."

Kodachi ran towards the middle Tendo sister and handed her the money. "Oh! Anything to see Ranma-sama come to me!"

"Hmph…" Nabiki grinned. "Pleasure to make business with you… now everyone be quiet…" sigh "Akane.. you're here…"

(Everyone) "Huh?"

(crickets sing)

"Ahem… Akane! You're back!"

_Still nothing..._

"Ugh!" Nabiki screamed. _Son of a…_"I SAID AKANE-CHAN!!! YOU CAME BACK!!!"

"Akane?" Ranma froze. He thought the first time it had been just his imagination, but he was pretty sure he heard it loud and clear this time.

"Akane Tendo! My love!"

"Akane-chan!"

"Akane, my baby!"

_Shit, it's real_. "Akane!" Ranma screamed and ran out of his room as fast as his legs could take him. As soon as he reached downstairs he yelled "Akane! You idiot! You had me worried si--"

"Gotcha…" grinned Nabiki. Everyone else stared at him

_Oh Nabiki, you fucking bitch…_

"RANMA-SAMA!"

"RANMA AIREN!"

"RAN-CHAN!"

_Crap…_

"Ranma Saotome"

"Prepare"

"To"

"DIE!!"

The mass of people started running towards the young martial artist, and just as he was about to run for cover a voice was heard.

"STOP!!!!!!"

And so they did…

"Huh? Who said that? Show yourself!" Demanded the "almighty" Tatewaki Kuno.

Everyone looked around but couldn't find anyone there….

"Down here assholes…"

"Master Happosai!" Soun and Genma dropped to their knees.

"Now let's see…" The old lecher smoked his pipe and continued, walking back and forth "We have Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Mikado, Kuno, Sasuke, Soun, Genma, and Tofu-sensei… that's nine men…"

"Well what about me?" Asked poor Gosunkugi.

"You don't really count kid" stated Happosai "Now the girls…"

"But that's not fair! Saotome can't really count as a ma-AAAH!" Gosunkugi panicked when the pig-tailed boy slammed him to the wall by the collar.

"What was that, Gosunkugi?"

"Um…er.. nothing!! Nothing!! Hehe"

"Without Kasumi and Nabiki" continued Happosai. "We have Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Asuza, and Cologne"

"Your counting the dried-up monkey too? (punch) OWW!!"

"Mousse, I too am a female."

"And…er… others, we have the ghost cat and the card king… so that makes sixteen, very skilled martial artists. That should be enough to defeat Pantyhose."

"Alright!" Screamed Ryoga. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go…whoa, whoa… wait… why didn't you count yourself in the men?"

"Oh well.. I uh…" Happosai was slowly backing up.

"He's right!" Yelled Ranma. "This is all your fault in the first place!"

"Don't tell me you were planning on _not _going, old man" stated Mousse, clenching his fists.

"No, you see… I… I can explain!"

Ranma grabbed the old man by the collar and said "Please do so _master_…"

"I...well..eh..."

"It is you that Taro criminal wants, not Ms. Tendo!" screamed Sasuke.

"No! No! He doesn't want me!! He wants Ranma"

(All) "Huh?!?!"

"Me?!" Ranma was confused. "Why?!"

"Well, you see.. because.. I…er.. well"

(All) "TALK!"

"Well, because I told Taro that I would change his name if he killed Ranma!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Author's Note:**__ HAHA! I tried to leave it in kind of a suspense… I hope it wasn't crappy, but I had to write something… Again, sorry for the delay, but next chapter will be up pretty soon, I promise._


	6. To Pantyhose's Liar

_**Disclaimer-**__Ranma is not mine… sad, isn't it?_

_CR. Rumiko Takahashi_

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've had SO much homework!_

_I know the story might suck so far, but it gets better, I swear! Maybe this chapter is crappy, but the following ones are the juicy ones!! I promise!!_

_Remember people, first fan fic _

_Let's hope I get better at writing… eventually…_

**CH. 5 To Pantyhose's Liar**

"What?!"

All stood dumbfounded, they really didn't see this coming. How many times had every single one of the nut jobs in that room been in danger, all because of the perverted little man?

Many times.

"You stupid piece of… THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed Mousse. Although he really didn't have anything to do with this, he was going to make _sure_ Ranma admitted his true feelings for Akane. That way he would have Shampoo all for himself. "What the hell were you thinking, old man?!?"

"You know how it is… that day Ranma had made me really mad… I said the first thing that came to my mind! I swear, I didn't think he was going to take it seriously!"

Ranma slammed the little lecher against the wall. "Well, I _am_ taking it seriously!"

Ever since Jusenkyo, Ranma had been keeping a close eye on Akane. At Mount Phoenix he swore to himself that he would never leave his fiancé in the hands of danger again; and because of his imbecile 'master' she was gone once more.

"Oh, come on! Are you really going to beat up this poor old man?" pleaded Happosai.

"I'm going to do more than beat you up…" Ranma was getting ready to open a can of ass-whooping, until a pat on his shoulder held him back.

"Stop" demanded Ryoga.

"Yeah! Listen to him!" exclaimed the pervert.

"Shut up you…!" Ranma was about to punch him in the face, but Ryoga's hand pulled him away once again.

"I said stop!" Ryoga grabbed the old man and threw him over his shoulder. "Listen Ranma, at this point no one cares whose fault it is that Pantyhose took Akane. The point is she's gone, and if we don't hurry, she's going to be gone forever."

Ranma hated to admit it, but Ryoga was right.

"Well then, let's go!" expressed Kasumi with a smile.

"Kasumi… er… you goin'?" Ranma didn't really think it was necessary for her to be there_. I already let one of the Tendo sisters be kidnapped, I can't let it become two…_

"I'll go get my camera" said Nabiki.

…_much less three._

"Should I prepare some snacks for the way?" resumed Kasumi. "Say, Dr. Tofu, would you mind helping me?"

They both left towards the kitchen, and Ranma was surprised Dr. Tofu had not walked the wrong way; but of course, he took Betty with him.

Ah, how we all love Kasumi.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Akane had not slept.

She wasn't able to. There she was, sitting in the corner of a room that was lit up by the afternoon sun. But it was not the light which kept her from sleeping; she was kidnapped by some dude who fell into the cursed spring of the "Drowned Yeti Holding an Eel and Crane while Riding an Ox", whose name was Pantyhose.

Anyway, this guy had kidnapped her to attract Ranma Saotome, the man she loved, to his liar. Once her fiancé got there, the panty-boy was planning on killing him by transforming into his demonic form, and finally Happosai would change his name to something a little more decent.

"Maybe Wonderbra Taro would be better..." she murmured "… Asshole".

Man, she hated this guy, although she wasn't really worried about what could happen to her. Actually, she didn't care at all. She was worried about Ranma's sake; if anything happened to him in this battle, she would never forgive herself. He would risk it all for her, his uncute tomboy, and even though their wedding had once failed already, he would still come for her and save her.

Well, all this was _if_ he came.

What if he had finally got her weight off his shoulders? What if he _didn't_ want to save her? What if he had chosen one of his other fiances? What if he loved someone else?

She sighed. Before him, boys were on their knees for her, and she hated them all. Funny that after he appeared, the one she had most reasons to hate ended up being the one she fell for. Yes, she had fallen in love with Ranma Saotome, and she hated the fact that she had done so. The worst part was she loved everything about him: his stunning blue-gray eyes, his long black hair, his angelic face, and all those years of hardcore martial arts training had paid off with those muscles.

Damn, those muscles.

The attraction wasn't only physical though. She loved his assholeness, his rude ways, they way he talked, the way he walked, the way he smiled, everything...

...And he only thought of her as a fat, ugly piece of shit.

But the way he looked at her told her the total opposite. He looked deep into her eyes a way he would never look at Shampoo or Ukyo, or anyone else for that matter. That's when it came into her mind that maybe -just maybe- he meant what he told her in Jusenkyo. Maybe he really _did_ love her, and maybe those whole three years of crazy martial artists, loony skaters, creepy ghosts and cursed springs had not been a waste of time. It would all have been worth it if he loved her.

_Yeah… right. Like Ranma would ever fall for a girl like…_

"AKANE!!"

Her eyes shot wide open. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she heard Ranma calling out her name.

"Where are you?"

Shit, it _was_ him.

"Ranma!"

Akane ran out of the small room outside to the balcony. She looked over the hill the small house was on, and there he was, and he had brought everybody with him. She saw her whole family there, she saw his family, she saw Dr. Tofu, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Gosunkugi, the Kunos and Sasuke, and... the Card King? Ghost Cat?!? _What the..._ Mikado and Asuza were there too, and a shit load of once enemies were present, but she didn't care. She only saw Ranma and he only saw her. When Ranma smiled at her she smiled back and ran even faster towards him.

That was until Pantyhose appeared in front of her.

_**Author's Note:**__ Hope you liked it!! PLEASE keep reading! I hope I've got better at writing… well at least I tried :)__. Thank you all, in the next chapter Ranma must declare his deepest feeling, which we all know is that he loves Akane… will he say it though? Read and see._


End file.
